1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a denture capable of identifying its owner wherein a mark such as a one-chip microprocessor is embedded sealably in a resin layer of the denture, whereby one's identity who puts on such denture may be confirmed, and at the same time, the denture itself can be easily and positively identified in dental office or nursing facilities for old people as well as to an implement for making recess for sealably embedding such mark used for fabrication of the novel denture.
2. Description of the Related Art
As an identifying means of individual for confirming his (or her) personal identity, such a manner that a large tooth such as cheek tooth or an artificial tooth made of ceramics implanted in a denture is bored by means of a drill for dental use, a mark such as one-chip microprocessor is inserted into the cavity thus bored, and then the mark held in the cavity is sealed with a photopolymerizing resin has heretofore been applied. However although practical utility as to effect for confirming one's identity has been appreciated by embedding sealably a mark contained in a cavity or a recess, there is such a disadvantage that cracks appear on the artificial tooth thus bored, and it results in damage of the tooth in case of denture, whereby strength of such artificial tooth reduces remarkably. For this reason, it is not practiced to embed sealably a mark in a recess bored in an artificial tooth of a denture for confirming one's identity who puts on such denture under the existing circumstances.
On one hand, it is required in a dental office to correctly hold each date of fabrication in a large number of dentures as well as names of dental mechanics who fabricate such dentures. Particularly, there is a possibility of troubles in medical care in the case where one patient has a plurality of dentures, if all the dentures are not positively identified.
Furthermore, in facilities such as a senior citizens' home in which a number of old people are received, it is taken usually such a procedure that all the dentures are collected from their owners after each meal, and then the dentures are washed all together. In such case, it is inevitable to identify all the dentures to give back to their correct owners without any mistake.
Because of such situation, some dentists have engraved heretofore a name or a number, a symbol or the like for identification of a certain owner on the surface of a resin or a metal base in his (or her) denture. However, it is difficult to decipher such engraved characters or the like, besides there is such a possibility that recesses for the characters or the like become a source for giving out a bad smell. There is also such a disadvantage that it becomes impossible to decipher such engraved characters, after they had been worn away as a result of utilization of the denture for a long period of time.